


Loss and Remembrance

by WriterGreenReads



Series: USS Thanatos [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dominion War (Star Trek), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Imzadi Bonds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or Is It?, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGreenReads/pseuds/WriterGreenReads
Summary: Bad dreams are hard. Losing people you love is even harder.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Kayama Nemuri & Shirakumo Oboro & Yamada Hizashi
Series: USS Thanatos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Loss and Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> look I just wanted snuggles idk what to tell you

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Footsteps drummed along the deck-plating, almost drowned out by the screech of metal and the dying of a ship, crumpling in on herself as the Renegade lost structural integrity.

Shouta’s lungs were burning from the amount of vaporized coolant he’d inhaled earlier, but he kept running.

…where was he running to?

The hallway warped and shifted around him and he skidded to a halt, frantically looking around for the crew, his friends, his _imzadi-_

Blue hair and a red uniform, walking away down the corridor.

“Oboro!”

Shouta sprinted down the ship after the captain of the Renegade, heart in his throat.

“Oboro, we have to get to the escape pod!”

Because that’s what had happened… hadn’t it? No, the Renegade and stood her ground and fought the Jem’Hadar, but then…

Then what?

Shouta slammed shoulder first into a bulkhead, trying to catch up but _he was too far away-_

Oboro turned, space tumbling out behind it, massive and empty and scattered with light.

“Oboro!”

His _imzadi_ just smiled at him, soft and wry.

“Don’t worry.” Shouta could hear the warmth in Oboro’s voice, calm and accepting. “I’ll see you guys on the other side.”

A sunburst of light.

The _snap_ of an _imzadi_ bond shattering.

Horrible, endless silence.

_“Oboro!”_

“Shouta. Shouta!”

It was only their bond and Shouta’s own groggy self-awareness that kept him from clocking Hizashi in the face as the dream shattered around him, fading back into the ether with the painful emotions it had brought forth.

He… He was in his quarters. It was dark.

0300 hours.

Just… just…

It had already happened.

Nothing he could do about it now.

“Hey.” Nemuri’s voice was low and grumbly, a sign that she’d just woken up as well. Warm, callused hands wrapped around his shoulder and forearm, the bed sinking slightly as she plopped herself down next to him. “We got you.”

Shouta rubbed at his eyes, his breath hissing out through his teeth as he fought to get the storm inside his head under control. Hizashi tossed himself onto the bed on his other side, pressing up next to him and rubbing his shoulder with one hand.

“Better?” he asked after a few minutes. 

He didn’t get a verbal answer, but the way their bond had slowly settled was enough of a reply for the three of them. Nemuri sighed, flopping sideways to stretch across Shouta’s lap, resting her head on Hizashi's knees. 

“Sorry,” Shouta finally mumbled, his voice still thick and raspy. “I didn’t want you guys to feel that.”

“Wasn’t tired anyways,” Hizashi huffed, prompting both Shouta and Nemuri to smack him, the heavy exhaustion trickling down their bond calling out his lie before it had even left his mouth. He just wrinkled his nose at both of them in response, leaning closer to Shouta.

“I miss him,” Nemuri said after a short, heavy silence, her voice thick with emotion. _“Fuck,_ I really miss him.”

“Me too.” Hizashi dropped his chin on Shouta’s shoulder, blinking quickly with unshed tears.

_It’s my fault._

“Shouta Aizawa, don’t you _dare,”_ Nemuri growled, pushing herself up onto her elbows and catching Shouta’s eye as he did his best to bury that hasty, errant thought that had slipped through the bond. “You _can’t_ do this, or-” Her voice cracked and she ducked her head, hiding the tear that had slipped down her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Shouta whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it, guilt wafting up. “I’m trying. I really am. It’s just…” he hesitated, the words catching in his throat.

“Shouta,” Hizashi said quietly. “The only reason the Renegade made it home at _all_ was because _you_ got them home.”

“I didn’t get _him_ home.”

“...I know.” Hizashi leaned closer, the three chords of their grief mingling through the bond, fierce and poignant. “But… he’d be glad you’re ok. And maybe it’s selfish of me… but I’m glad I didn’t lose you too.”

Shouta rubbed his eyes again, feeling the honesty and truth and _knowing_ it was the truth…

Not that it made it easier.

“This _fucking_ war.” He sighed. “It seemed so pointless at the time. The Renegade wasn’t even a war ship.”

“The Defiant is the only warship we have,” Nemuri mumbled, still holding his hand. “The Jem'Hadar don’t care. Federation is Federation.”

“Who knows how this war will go,” Hizashi sighed, agreeing. “Seems like the only constant is losing friends.”

Shouta paused, brows furrowing.

“What if we never make it back to Federation lines?” he asked, hesitant to even voice the possibility. “What the hell do we do then?”

The room was silent and dark, weighed down with heavy thoughts as the three remaining _imzadi_ took solace in each other and contemplated.

“God, fuck if _I_ know,” Hizashi said abruptly. “You think I actually know how to captain a starship? Starfleet Command just fucking pointed me at a ship and said “that’s yours now, have fun.” I’ve been winging it for three goddamn years and they _still_ haven’t told me what to do.”

Shouta snorted, covering his mouth as an involuntary laugh bubbled up. Nemuri’s shoulders shook as she buried her face into Hizashi’s sleep pants, snickering.

_“Please_ write that in your official report to Starfleet,” she finally gasped after trying to catch her breath. “Fucking _hell,_ Hizashi. You’re gonna get court-martialed one of these days.”

“If only.” Hizashi sighed dramatically. “Then maybe I could finally get a full night's sleep.”

“Liar,” Shouta snorted. “You haven’t gotten a full night’s sleep in twenty years.”

“I’m pretty sure disagreeing with your captain is insubordination, you know.”

Shouta let the small smile tug at his mouth as he rested his own head on Hizashi in return.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but my sleep schedule is also still mostly fucked,” Nemuri said after about a minute, not even bothering to cover her jaw-cracking yawn. She tossed her hair out of her face and pushed herself upright to promptly crawl behind Shouta and flop down in the middle of his bed. “Who am I kidding. We’re all fucked. Scoot over, Hizashi.”

“We’re not _that_ bad,” Hizashi complained, obligingly shifting his legs and scooting backwards to also lay back on the bed.

“It’s cute how you think that.”

Shouta huffed as they both made themselves comfortable, finally letting the last of the tension flow out of his shoulders. He carefully leaned back himself, settling against the pillow that hadn’t been lost in the scuffle.

Nemuri sighed against his shoulder and rolled onto her side, draping an arm across his stomach. Hizashi pressed closer on his other side, humming.

The darkness was quiet around them.

“We are breaking _so many_ Starfleet regulations right now,” Shouta said with as much false seriousness as he could muster. “Captain Yamada, fraternizing with your subordinates? Completely unprofessional.”

Hizashi just snorted.

“They shouldn’t have assigned us all to the same ship, then.”

“They _didn’t,”_ Nemuri pointed out, already stealing Shouta’s blanket. “You requested us to be transferred.”

“Well, when you put it like _that.”_

Shouta closed his eyes, taking in the warmth and content atmosphere radiating from his _imzadi._

They were here.

Even with the war-

They were here.

* * *

Somewhere else entirely, deep in Dominion space-

A pair of once blue eyes, now shaded purple, flickered open.

“Subject 7040 is functioning. Please specify mission parameters.”


End file.
